


Seven Deadly Monsters

by Moonkye55



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mission Fic, Violence, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonkye55/pseuds/Moonkye55
Summary: In a filthy city, Mark Lee is known for his multiple crimes. When the police catches him again, he gets to choose for the first time in his life. Either get himself a team and bring a wanted drug dealer for the government or getting sentenced to death.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story on wattpad.

When the tower from the middle of the city showed on the immense clock that it was already 3 in the morning, Mark exited the grey and boring looking building. On the paved street , his expensive shoes were making a deaf sound each time he took a step. The air felt heavy from the pollution and the cold wind that was blowing his hair a bit, was also bringing the disgusting smell from the port that wasn't that far away from the neighborhood he was in. In the end, he had to cover his nose with a white cloth because the smell of fish and trash was too much for him.

"Filthy city." The blonde haired young man mumbled under his breath as he kept on making his way out of that place, towards the port itself for some business with one gang that was making some trouble in their territory lately.

While he was walking in silence, being the only man on the streets at that hour, besides some drunk old men that passed out next to a bench or a tree, Mark started looking around and took the cloth away from his nose. Putting it back in the coat, the blonde man made his way out of the neighborhood, trying his best not to throw up because of the heavy smell. 

"Get down from there." Mark decided to speak after a while of walking in silence and stopped in the middle of the empty street. He looked up at a building and a small smile formed his lips when he saw the slim silhouette jumping from the roof, on a window sill. 

He followed the smooth movements made by the young man who jumped from a window to another, until Donghyuck softly landed on the land. The younger male quickly made his way towards him and only when the brunette reached him did Mark start walking again. 

"What about the others?" Donghyuck asked after a few moments and glanced at Mark, who seemed more than annoyed because of the topic.

"They're there already." 

"Are we going to kill them?" The younger looked away from the blonde man, at the entrance of Port B. "If not, can I harm them at least?" 

"We'll kill them only if they give signs of starting a fight." Mark replied and stopped at the entrance, where three men were already waiting. He looked at Donghyuck and ruffled his soft hair. "But you can harm them only if I get hurt." 

"Fuck off, that's the same thing." The younger exclaimed and sighed heavily. 

"Go do your job on the roof and shut up." Mark chuckled and waved his hand in the air which made the younger roll his eyes only. As usual, Donghyuck obeyed his words and in a matter of seconds, the brunette became a shadow. "They're here right?" He asked the tall masked man who usually went by the name Lucas. He quickly nodded and tilted his head towards the center of the place. "Good, then let's go."

Being followed by Lucas and the other two, Mark limped towards the center of the port. He could already see the tall figure of the man standing there, along four more bodyguards. Even if his face wasn't visible in the dark, the blonde man could already see that cruel smile Kai gave him every time he did dirty jobs for his boss and they met.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me." Kai spoke when Mark reached him. The vibe the taller gave him was way too peaceful, so the younger immediately realized that he brought more men than he could see.

Luckily for him, he did the same thing.

"Taemin said your men have been coming here way too often. They're taking our customers and you know that Port B is ours." Mark hissed at him and hid his hands in the pockets of the coat he was wearing.

"Right, about that. I want to buy this place."

Lucas suddenly burst into laughter as if he heard a joke, which made Mark chuckle as well.

"You have Port A so do business there." The blonde man said coldly, his chuckle fading away.

"But we don't have tourists there! Think about our losses Mark. You guys have this port where tourists land and you can easily bring them to your hotels, brothels and bars. That's not fair at all."

"Well that's not our problem so get the fuck out of here before I get annoyed and tell my men to shoot the hell out of you."

Kai chuckled. "So you didn't come just with these three..."

"Bold of you to assume I'm that stupid to actually believe you." Mark sighed heavily and waved his hand in the air. "We're done here. Let's go back."

"You're not going to start a fight?" Kai's question made Mark stop and turn around. A devilish smirk formed his lips.

"With who? You're men are dead already." He replied softly and pointed at the roofs. "Have a nice evening."

"You fucker!" The older man yelled and while Mark and the three were walking towards the exit of Port B, they all heard him take out his gun.

"Kill them too." Mark talked in a microphone hidden in his ear and after two seconds, the bodyguards that surrounded Kai all fell forward on the pavement, their blood coloring it quickly. "See? You can't beat us so you should have thought twice before coming here for negotiations." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud sound woke Mark up the next morning and it took him some moments to realize that someone opened the door of his room. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and rested on his elbows, while his eyes drifted on the person by the door. 

"What?" The blonde man hissed at Jeno who only shook his head instead of replying, which annoyed Mark. "Jeno talk and don't just stand there." 

"I heard something interesting." The taller spoke and Mark could hear the excitement from his voice. "But I'll let you two wake up first then we can all talk downstairs." He was about to close the door when he stopped and added: "Please hurry though." 

After Jeno closed the door after himself, Mark leaned back on his back and glanced in his right, at Donghyuck, who was still sleeping soundly. His eyelashes were softly touching the skin under his eye and some strands of his brown hair were covering half of his face, right where he got hurt the night before. 

Not realizing what he was doing, Mark found himself stretching his arm towards the younger, wanting to get that hair so he could see his handsome face, but he caught himself in time. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" The blonde man asked himself and stood up, completely ignoring the fact that he broke one of his rules. Of course he shouldn't have fallen in love with one of his coworkers, but fate made it like that so he did. Did he regret it? Well that was a hard question because the way the younger acted around him made it impossible to answer. Also, they were used to sleep together before Mark's feelings appeared so he tried his best to keep it like that. "Hey, wake up." The older tapped Donghyuck's bare shoulder, feeling his soft skin under his fingertips. 

"What's so important that I can't sleep?" The brunette asked back in his usual morning voice and moved so he could look at him in the eyes. "What did Jeno want?" 

"Something about good news. He said to hurry up." 

Without looking at him, Mark stood up and entered the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done and entered the bedroom again, he saw that Donghyuck was already gone, just like he always did. 

"That brat." The blonde man sighed and ruffled his wet hair a bit. 

He quickly got dressed and dried his hair before stepping out of his room and locking the door behind him. The fifth floor of the building had only two rooms, one being his and the other one being a storage room, so it was silent at noon. There were no windows, so the light for outside couldn't enter the dark corridor, which made the sight creepy, but Mark was used to it. 

When the old style elevator finally arrived at his floor, the blonde man entered it and pressed the last button which took him to the ground floor that was one of the bars his gang owned. Because it was Sunday, it was closed, but what surprised Mark was the sight. 

"You said you got good news Jeno." The older hissed at the tall brown haired male who just shifted from a leg to the other one, ashamed that he lied. 

"He made me do it." Jeno replied and glanced at Mayor Na, who was quietly sipping from a glass of whiskey. His handsome son was sitting next to him, in a really expensive suit. 

"And what can I help you with, mister?" Mark asked the middle age man as he surrounded the counter of the bar and rested on his elbows. He already knew the reason why that man came there to pay him a visit and he had to admit, a bit of fear started filling his body. 

"You know the reason." The man spoke coldly and placed the glass on the counter. "Let me get straight to the point. It came to my attention that last night you killed more than thirty men in Port B. May I know why?" 

Mark chuckled only and poured some more alcohol in the empty glass before the man's eyes. "Right, I just protected my territory sir." 

"That place is now closed for two days because it needs cleaning." Mayor Na hissed as he took the glass. "That means no tourists can come today and tomorrow because of you." 

"You should punish the man who provoked me." 

"But did he murder thirty people? No, so I won't punish him." 

"That's already favoritism sir and it makes me sad." Mark pouted while he opened a bottle of expensive wine. After he placed the bottle back on the counter, he stretched his arms in his direction and smiled coldly. "Are you going to arrest me then?" 

"You do realize you can be executed at this point right? You've been in juvenile from fourteen to seventeen when Taemin got you out of there and after that, you kept your criminal record really pretty. You were lucky that your pretty boss payed so you won't be executed, but this crosses the line." 

Scoffing, Mark poured himself some wine. 

"Shouldn't the police be here instead of a politician though?" 

"The police doesn't know about why I'm here, only the government." Mayor Na replied and slammed the glass on the counter, startling Mark a bit. "I'm here to negotiate with you. Either accept that you're defeated and let the police take you or work for me and be saved along with your friends." 

"And what does that work mean?" 

A smirk formed the man's lips and when he glanced at his son, Jaemin took out of the expensive coat that was covering his shoulders, something that resembled a letter. He slid it towards the blonde man who took it and opened it immediately. 

"What's this?" After reading it multiple times, Mark looked at the mayor and frowned in confusion. 

"This is a drug. I'm sure you heard of those magical people who can either heal wounds or stop hearts, right? I have some under my command you know and we tested them with this kind of drug. Their power is unimaginable with it. I need the man who made this drug, but the problem is that he's locked in the Golden Jail, in the neighboring country. The problem is I can't go take him since I'm a public person and you seem like the kind of guy who would do such thing to escape death. Am I right?" His smirk widened as he stared at Mark. 

After minutes of standing there in his thoughts, the blonde man replied. 

"So if I bring this dude to you the police won't touch us at all?" The mayor nodded in agreement. "And how much will you pay us." 

"As much as you want, but first, come back alive and with the man." 

"And his name is?" 

"Lee Taeyong."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark left the bar after the mayor and his son decided to leave as well. He couldn't believe he actually accepted without telling or asking Taemin for an advice, but after all, he got himself in such problem. It was his fault that Port B was now closed and without customers because it needed cleaning and it was also his fault he got arrested so many times and he was also sure that Taemin wouldn't help him this time either. 

The streets were already starting to get crowded, sign that the city was waking up. Shops were opening its doors for customers, along with Cafes and other bars around the neighborhood. He spotted some children going to school in a small and cheerful group filled with laughter. Seeing them so happy made Mark feel a bit jealous because he has never had such a happy childhood. Before meeting Donghyuck he was raised in an orphanage and after he made his first ever friend, he joined Taemin's gang and won his place there. 

Mark walked past the group of four kids and entered few more alleys before he finally saw the bridge that was the exit from the neighborhood. He was now entering the enemy territory, if he actually believed what the government said about those who had magic in them and lived in the Fire Zone. He never understood why they named the neighborhood like this, because the warlocks and witches never gave signals of harming other citizens. Or maybe it was only his point of view because he was friends with two of these people. 

Walking past some houses, the blonde man decided to admire the sight. It was way different from the one in front of his home, where you could only see evil people doing dirty jobs to have money, not caring about anything else. This so called Red Zone was actually a nice place. He could feel the magic floating in the air around those houses and despite the street being quiet at that hour, some little faeries were flying around flowers and trees. It amazed Mark that most of the citizens thought of these people as evil while his own home was a hell. 

When he arrived at the end of that beautiful street, Mark took the right and entered the first building from the corner. The small bell rang when the door opened and closed, but got the attention of the warlock at the counter. Despite being close only to his other two coworkers, Ten never showed hostility towards Mark. 

"You're here earlier than usual." The blonde warlock stated while he stretched his arms above his head. Just then, a cat jumped on the desk and stared at Mark with its blue and cold eyes. "I suppose I'm not allowed to know." 

"Only if Renjun agrees." The blonde male gave Ten a small smile, before making his way around the counter to the door he was guarding. He opened it with no hesitation and was welcomed by the strong scent of flowers, potions and magic. 

The room behind that door was darker than the lobby since the windows were hidden by dark curtains. In the air, something that resembled fog, was floating around the space and from somewhere, a red light was filling it. On two of its walls were only shelves with books, skulls, some jars with creatures in them and some colorful potions that were put in smaller jars. Mark never understood what Renjun was doing for a living, but whatever he did, it seemed important, because the moment he spotted the warlock, a sigh escaped his lips. The young man was sleeping, hidden by a pile of books that were almost surrounding him. Another cat suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Renjun's head, slowly waking him up. 

"You're already here?" The brown haired warlock mumbled after finally opening his eyes and noticing Mark. He seemed really tired, sign that he was awake until late at night. "What's the matter?" 

"I need your help." Mark didn't wait for Renjun to tell him to sit down, because he already sat down before the warlock could do anything. 

"You don't say so." Renjun smirked and placed the golden cat on the desk. He stood up and went to a hidden counter. He waved his hand three times before two cups filled with tea appeared back at the desk that was now cleared from those books. "So, what's the matter?" The warlock asked when he sat down and pushed the cup towards Mark. 

"I have to leave the city to find this man." The blonde man took out of the pocket of his jacket the picture with Lee Taeyong he got in that document from the mayor. "I have to bring this drug maker if I don't want to be executed like an animal." 

"How fancy." The warlock chuckled and took the picture so he could have a look at it. "But this man is locked in the Golden Jail." Renjun looked back at Mark, confusion being plastered all over his face. "You can't be that mad to go there. I'm sure your boss is able to get you out of this mess again." 

"That's why I need to go there, because Taemin won't help me this time." 

"Nice, so you would rather risk my life then?" Renjun took a sip from the tea and placed the photo down. He sighed and looked back at Mark. "How much will I get if I help you?" 

The blonde man flinched slightly. The mayor never told him, but he was sure it would be a big sum of money. 

"He told me it's a big sum and if I get that man me and everyone I know will be safe from the police." 

"I hope what you're saying is right because I don't want to die in the middle of the sea while stealing a drug maker." The warlock looked at the cat as if it could understand what he was thinking. "I'll help you with one condition." 

"What is it?" Mark asked and almost jumped from the chair. 

"I have to come back alive and I will also get a part of the money." 

"That's it?" The older frowned as he stood up. Renjun nodded and did the same thing. "Then we have a deal. Thanks." 

"Also, I'll bring two more warlocks as well. If you want to break into that jail you need more magic." The warlock opened the door and urged Mark to walk out of the dark room. The sudden light that was entering the hallway made his eyes ache a bit until he got used to it again. "Call, Chenle please." Renjun told Ten who was playing with the blue eyed cat. "I need to tell you two something." 

"I should leave now." Mark spoke and turned around to face Renjun who only nodded in agreement. "Thanks again." 

"Yeah, no problem." 

Without saying anything else, Mark made his way towards the front door and opened it. 

"Oh right!" The blonde man stopped and turned around. "We're leaving in two days, but I'll come tomorrow with more details. Thanks again." Waving at the two, Mark left the building and the door closed itself with no sound. 

He started making his way back home, on the beautiful street until he arrived at the bridge. He stopped when he saw the huge difference. Even the sky was cloudy on that side while in the Red Zone, the sky was blue and the sun was shining. 

"Filthy city." Mark whispered to himself as he stepped on the bridge and entered the neighborhood again.


	3. Chapter 3

At 3 Am, Mark stepped inside Port B, followed by Donghyuck, Jeno and Jisung, who was the youngest in the gang. Because they were so close to the sea, the wind was stronger than in the city, which made the blonde haired man sigh in annoyance. This was one of the multiple reasons he hated that city so much. It was always windy and cloudy and people still thought it was pretty. If he got the money after bringing that drug maker, he could finally leave that place forever and never return. 

"Shouldn't we get on the ship?" Jeno asked after they stood in silence for about two minutes. The brown haired male looked around the port, as if he was expecting to see their boss or something. 

"There is someone else coming with us." Donghyuck told the taller, because he was the only one who knew about the deal Mark made with Renjun. "You two will have to behave from now on." 

"Why?" Jisung was the one who asked in his brows furrowed. 

Just then, three silhouettes entered the port. It took them some moments to be visible, but when they approached the group, Renjun showed a cold smile. In his right, Ten stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously unpleased by the fact he had to leave his house and his two precious cats. In his left, well there was a black haired wizard with pale skin and a really cold look plastered on his face. Mark didn't know him, but he supposed he was one of Renjun's wizard friends. 

"You made a deal with these people?" Jisung approached him from behind and whispered the words. "Are you mad?" 

Mark glanced at the younger before looking back at Renjun. "At least we're not being watched by the mayor's son." He tilted his head towards the vehicle that was approaching quickly. A smirk formed his lips when he saw the priceless expression Jisung had on his face. "Did your father send you as a guard for a bunch of criminals?" 

The blonde haired man watched as Jaemin exited the vehicle, surprisingly with no one following behind. He frowned, because such important person in that city should have been coming along with bodyguards. 

"Who said my father even knows I'm here?" The raven haired young man chuckled and arranged a really pretty looking watch on his pale wrist. He then eyed everyone and leaned on his black car. "Do you have a spare spot for another person?" 

"What if I say no?" Mark asked. It was a bit suspicious, because it made no sense why the mayor's son would want to come with them. That rich young man barely knew them, actually, they were strangers. 

"Look, I just want to escape that place and this is my only chance. You can pretend I don't exist these 2 weeks on the ship and after they are over, I'll go my way and you'll go get my father that criminal." 

"So you don't plan on returning?" The blonde man had to make sure that Jaemin really wanted to run away and when the raven haired male took out from of his coat some money, he understood that he was already prepared. "Fine."

"Thank you." 

Jaemin seemed sincere and in his eyes, Mark could see a glimpse of happiness. He then told the others that they should go and soon, he found himself on the ship, the salty gust of wind that was surrounding the whole sea making his hair wet. The three warlocks were already inside, because Renjun said they should sleep a bit while his friends were still awake. Jisung and Jeno where talking about something few meters away, while Donghyuck was sharpening a knife. As for Jaemin, the mayor's son was looking at the water just like Mark. 

"Does someone navigate this thing?" He decided to ask. 

"No." Mark replied and chuckled when he saw his face. "We have people with magic on board. They charmed this thing to work without anyone doing anything for two straight weeks, so you can relax just like you usually do since I suppose you don't have to work anything to survive." 

Mark knew that what he said annoyed Jaemin, because usually, any rich person hated being told about their lives. 

"I'm glad then." Jaemin gave him a glare before pushing himself away from the railing. "I'll go to sleep and I hope no one will disturb me." 

"Be sure that that no one will do that." Mark replied with the same hostility he felt in the man's voice. He watched as Jaemin walked away and opened a door then disappeared inside. He already knew that it will be difficult to deal with such rich brat for the following two weeks and he really hoped he won't end up pushing him one day in the water. 

________________________________

The warm sun touched Renjun's face which woke him up. It was a bit hard to adjust to such light after staying in his dark room all the time, and he almost forgot where he was until the ship moved through the small waves. Right, he was in the middle of the sea to go get that drug maker. A sigh escaped his lips as he pushed himself up. He looked out through the small window he had in his also small room and saw the dark blue sea surrounding them. Usually he would feel anxious at the thought that they might sink, but because the ship was charmed there were small chances of that happening. 

After stretching his arm a bit, the warlock stood up and exited the room. He didn't know what time it was, but the sun was in the middle of the sky which meant it might be noon. He walked out of that small corridor and almost bumped into Ten and Chenle, who were drinking some coffee. 

"Want some?" The blonde warlock asked and snapped his fingers, making a cup filled with that dark and steamy drink appear in Renjun's hands. 

"Thanks." 

"So, would you mind explaining to us what this is? Why are we here after all?" Chenle asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Right, Renjun thought, he didn't actually explain to them in details anything. 

"We are going to kidnap a drug dealer for that guy's father." Renjun glanced at Jaemin, who was looking at the water. "Then we go home and get some good money. That's all." 

"Wait wait wait." Ten frowned. "We're not going to the Golden Jail right? That place is unbreakable."

"How do you know that?" Chenle asked the blonde warlock. 

"His boyfriend is there remember?" Renjun reminded him and he took a sip from his coffee. "Mark said we're going there, that's why I need your help. If we want to get that man out we need to charm the place. Maybe we'll manage to get Johnny out too."

"If we get Johnny out then he'll have to stay in hiding." Ten replied as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"You can always run away. I don't think you want him gone forever." The younger said and Chenle also nodded in agreement. They both knew how devastated Ten was when his boyfriend got taken away after being caught on the wrong side of the city. That was the world they lived in, in constant fear because if they ever left their protected neighbourhood, then the police would be after them just because they had magic in their veins. 

Ten sighed and rested his elbows on the cold railing behind. The wind was blowing his hair, sending some thin and almost invisible drops of salty water on the warlock's face. 

"Come on, If we're really going we might have a chance and you two can run away. We'll take care of the cats until we could meet again." Chenle told him and glanced at Renjun. "Right?"

"Yeah." The brunette replied and looked around the deck. They were the only ones awake, with Jaemin that was still looking at the sea. Despite not being that far away from them, the son of the mayor didn't seem too interested into their conversation, after all, he was thinking where to go after the two weeks were over. "What do you think happened to him?" The warlock whispered at his two friends who also looked at the young man. 

"What do you mean?" Ten asked. 

"He's rich so why would he want to run away?" 

"You know, not all rich families are nice. His family might be the same and also why do you care?" Chenle frowned and went to the railing so he could stare at the water as well. 

"I was just curious you idiot." The warlock replied and rolled his eyes before glancing at the raven haired male again. While Jaemin was looking at the water, he actually seemed sad.


End file.
